The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to multiport memories having a function of simultaneously performing read operation and write operation.
There is a known multiport memory in which write operation and read operation are performed via different bit lines, whereby a memory cell current is reduced (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. S63-205890 (FIG. 3)).